<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby❤️ by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135964">Baby❤️</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Generation Kill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mpreg, YouTube</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:23:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pappy and Rudy are YouTube vlogers .</p><p>Who vlog they day to day there happy carefree lives, . And than Pappy buy a test from Walgreens and their lives change for the better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pappy Patrick/Rudy Reyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fanfic Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baby❤️</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't why but I had a dream where Rudy and Pappy where vlogers and and Pappy get pregnant. Please don't ask me why my brain is weird.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pappy quickly made into the house and</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>ran to the bathroom before Rudy notice pappy was home. Pappy quickly pulled out the camera. "Hi guys said pappy so am in the bathroom right now and Rudy downstairs. I haven't told Rudy this yet but I've been feeling kinda of sick in the morning. "</p><p>At first I thought it was food poisoning but it been quite frequent "so I went to Walgreens and bought a tests pappy show the Walgreens bag to the camera.</p><p>and am going take them now. Pappy quickly turn off the camera and took the test. When Pappy turn on the camera "ok now we wait said Pappy . After a minute Pappy check the tests two line. "Oh my god said Pappy that's a baby. Pappy didn't held back the tears. "We're pregnant. Pappy look at the camera</p><p>"now I have to tell Rudy but I don't know how. Than Pappy got a idea. Pappy put the test in a small bag. Turn off the camera and call in Rudy "ok guys said Pappy Rudy has to guess what's in the bag . Rudy felt the bag "I don't know wants in here said Rudy before he opened the bag a look of shock on Rudy's face. "Your not said Rudy . "I am said Pappy.</p><p> </p><p> Rudy hugged Pappy  while music play in the background.   comments came flooding in from people around the world three months later</p><p>congratulations then it came time to tell  Rudy's and Pappy's friends. Ray and brad . pappy had put some T-Shirts said world's greatest uncle put them in a box. ray and brad thought it was odd that Rudy was recording ."why am i being recorded said Ray. Open the box and you'll see why said Rudy. Ray open the box and pulled the shirt it took him a few seconds but eventually he got it. "oh my god said brad your not. "i am said pappy about three months in.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ray hugged them both  Nate and Mike found out when Nate had to figure out why there was a bun inside Rudy's and Pappy's oven. "Are you pregnant Nate asked Rudy "well I'm not said Rudy but Pappy is. "This is a joke right said Mike. "Nope said rudy Nate Nealy died laughing  as a look pure shock was on mike's face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ray told trombley when they were in an ice cream Parlour trombley had a green hoodie with his hood over his head . Ray was recording trombley for Pappy and Rudy "and said guess want Pappy pregnant . "No way man said trombley.</p><p>&lt;</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Four months later it was time for the gender reveal . Doctor called a florist and told them the gender . The florist put confetti in the balloon. Pappy and Rudy where about reveal the gender to the world "ok guys said rudy this it we're gonna reveal the gender of the baby going be countdown 321 . And pop pink confetti it was a girl. "oh my god Pappy and Rudy hugged it's  a girl.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rudy and Pappy pick the name Amelia Nora may  Reyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>One night Pappy woke feeling he sit on something wet "Rudy wake up I think my water just broke .</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rudy panic and packed Pappy's bag while Pappy was blogging "well this is awkward my water broke. They made it to the hospital Pappy was laying on the bed and Rudy took over the blog "ok see you soon Amelia said rudy. After four hours of labor rudy and Pappy welcomed there First daughter.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>